Until The Darkness Fades To Light
by StarCrossedLovers123
Summary: When Kurt goes missing, the Glee club starts an investigation of their own, but as paths cross and past events become strangely intertwined, it becomes quite evident that this is more than just a teen disappearance.
1. Chapter One

**Hey readers, I came up with this story idea a little while ago, and I couldn't get it off my mind since, so here goes nothing. Just forewarning, my updating might be a bit slow since I have so much homework and crap like that lately, but I promise, I will finish this one. So anyways, without further adieu, here's the first chapter. **

**p.s. If the story doesn't seem to make any sense, please hang in there, it will all be explained in the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Chapter One

She sits on the cold concrete floor and pulls her thin blanket more tightly around herself. She winces slightly as her fingers graze over a fresh bruise.

The sound of a key being turned is heard and she instinctively huddles into the corner as the door swings open and a man enters, carrying a small limp body over his shoulder.

He drops the body on the floor, stiffly glares at the woman in the corner, then leaves, slamming the door behind him.

She waits a moment to ensure that the man is gone, then tiptoes over to the figure on the floor.

A single gas lamp dimly illuminates the room, and in the small amount of light, she can see the injuries that cover the boy in front of her. He looks to be around fifteen or sixteen, and deeply unconscious. He seems so fragile, so broken. She sighs and shuffles back to her corner.

The boy inhales sharply in pain, and this is followed by a shudder. She feels bad for him, but chooses to ignore it. He shivers and tries to wrap his arms around himself, but his left arm is clearly broken. He grunts in his sleep, and pulls his knees to his chest.

A shiver escapes him and she can tell he's cold. She considers giving him her blanket, but decides against it. She needs it as much as he does. She's been here longer. He knows nothing of suffering. Why should she have to share?

She puts her head in her knees and pulls her blanket over herself. The boy shivers again; she pretends not to hear it. He shivers again; she clutches onto her blanket like an old friend. Finally he let's out a small whimper of pain, and the woman sighs and stands up.

She pads over to the boy and spreads the blanket over him. The shivering stops and he nestles up to it. His innocence overwhelms her. He's like a child in his sleep.

She smiles to herself, then makes her way back to her corner and tries to sleep in the cold room, thinking about the boy, and who he might be. Why is he here? Such an innocent young boy doesn't belong in place like this.

**So there it is. Yes I know, it's very short. All the chapters will be short, but there will be a lot of them, that's just how it's gonna be written. I hope you liked it, and I hope you'll keep reading cause it's just about to get interesting. Thanks for reading! Please comment!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey readers, two chapters in one day! Hopefully it'll be enough to hold you guys over until I get the next one finish one. Enjoy! **

Chapter Two

Burt Hummel sat at his kitchen table, sipping his coffee and reading the paper.

His son Kurt sat across the table munching on toast with jam. On top of his six years old head sat a pink bedazzled tiara.

Under other circumstances, this would make Burt flinch, but as he'd known for about two years now, this was simply who his son was and always would be.

So instead he tried to be supportive, encouragingly commenting on the way the accessory matched his shirt.

Kurt smiled brightly, said "Thanks dad," and went back to his breakfast.

Burt took another sip of coffee and turned to notice his wife Dianne entering the room. "Morning honey," he said, flipping to the sports section of his paper.

"Good morning Darling," She said. She turned to Kurt. "Did you sleep well baby?" She asked as she ruffled the hair on his head.

Kurt padded his hair down and moved his tiara back into place. "Yeah," he said. "How did you sleep Mommy?" He asked.

Dianne smiled and grabbed a napkin if the counter. Wiping her son's face she said, "I slept wonderfully. Are you ready for school?"

"Yep!" He exclaimed, jumping up from his chair and pulling on his Wizard of Oz backpack.

Taking Kurt's hand, Dianne gave her husband a quick kiss and reminded him of an oil change he was scheduled to that day, before leaving out the front door, yelling I love you, just as she did every morning.

"I love you too," Burt said. He smiled as he watched his wife leave, then stood up and headed downstairs to the garage for another day of work. Had he known that that would be the last time he'd ever see his wife, he would have stopped her. He would have made her stay home, and held her, promising to love her forever.

But of course, he didn't know. He couldn't know. And so he went on with his day as usually, doing his oil change, and dropping a windshield into a rich man's ferrari. Everything seemed normal until the phone rang.

Burt doesn't remember exactly what was said in the conversation leading up to the news, he just remembers the pain he felt as the person on the phone said the two words that turned his whole world upside down. "She's dead."

Burt fell to the floor, gasping in agony, and he didn't realize how long he was laying there until the phone rang yet again.

Burt's heart raced and he jumped up to get it. He assumed it must be someone calling to tell him he'd been punked, that this was all some sick joke. It wasn't. It was the principal from Kurt's school calling to ask why his mother had yet to come pick him up. Burt, in no condition to drive, had a neighbour bring Kurt home.

He'll never forget the day he told him. Kurt, for about a week, had convinced himself that his mother had simply gone to Florida. When the reality finally hit him, it was like a brick. He would never see his Mommy again.

The funeral had been awful. Closed casket, everyone in black, Kurt clung to his father for support, and Burt tried his hardest to stay strong for his son, but he was hurting too.

It all went by in such a blur, there could have been total strangers at the burial, and neither Kurt nor Burt would have noticed.

Burt never got around to throwing out his wife's old tooth brush, or her black dress in the closet, or the broken dresser in their room that smell like her perfume. He couldn't let go.

Kurt suffered more though. Without his Mommy, how could a six year old boy go on?

**And there you go! Thanks for reading! Please, please, PLEASE comment! Tell me what you think!s**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey readers! So here's the next chapter, I am SO sorry for the wait, I had exams! Anyways, hope you like it! By the way, thanks for your comments, they make me happy. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Chapter Three

"Has anyone seen Kurt?" Mercedes asked, bursting into the music room. Her usual overpowering presence was now tinted with worry and distress.

"What do you mean?" Artie asked, spinning his chair around to face her. "None of us have really seen him since sectionals."

Mercedes shook her head impatiently. "His dad called me this morning and asked if he was with me. Apparently he never came home from school last night. At first his dad just figured that he was staying out late, but before he knew it it was morning, and he still wasn't home."

Everyone's faces filled with shock. "Where could he be?" Rachel asked, sounding like a scottlandyard detective.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking now would I?" Mercedes snapped. Rachel brushed off Mercedes' pointedness. She was used to it. "Sorry," Mercedes said, realizing her tone. "I'm just worried, what if he's..." She trailed off.

Finn entered the room then, looking tired and scared. "Kurt's missing!" He said.

"Well aren't you the Sherlock Holmes of Lima?" Santana mocked.

"Who's home?" Brittany asked.

"_Holmes_." Santana clarified. "The sexy detective guy.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. She turned to Finn. "You're the one who lives with him, I figured you would know."

Finn ran his hands through his hair worriedly before shoving them back into his jean pockets. "He always get's home from school like half an hour after me, but I came home late last night and when I got there he wasn't home. We all figured he was out shopping or something. Actually, we thought he was with you, weren't you guys supposed to be getting together last night?"

Mercedes shook her head again. "No, we were supposed to hang out _tonight_."

"What's going on?" asked as we walked toward everyone, a pile of sheet music in his arms.

"Kurt's missing," Tina explained fearfully.

"What?" asked, assuming he'd heard her wrong.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday morning," Finn said.

"Maybe he ran away," Rachel offered.

"Maybe he got abducted by aliens," Brittany added. The tension in the room grew, and they were soon surrounded by a flood of worried chatter.

"Everybody calm down," said. The room fell to a dead quiet. "Does anyone have any ideas of where he might be?"


	4. Chapter Four

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Chapter Four

I remember the darkness. Pain, and then darkness. The Darkness surrounded me, hitting me, kicking me, yelling things I didn't understand. I screamed for help but no one was there to hear my cries. One said something to the other that sounded like an order. The Darkness's eyes are cold as ice and black as coal. They stare at you as they push you down. One last hit, and the the light faded to dark. Total and complete darkness all around me. Death, I assumed.

But I was wrong.


	5. Chapter Five

**So I bet you guys having just read the last chapter are like "WTF was that?" Like I said at the very beginning, it will all make sense in the end. Anyways, here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Chapter Five

The year was 1968. Boris sat at the head of the long conference table, smoking a fat cigar. "I'm not quite sure I understand you're idea," He said. "Why would we send children to do men's work?"

"Because those children will grow up," Ivan explained. "They will grow up in America, they will have American citizenships and American passports. It will be a source on the inside." Ivan scratched ferociously at the back of his neck; a nervous habit he'd developed long ago. He hated public speaking, particularly when the subject was so serious.

Boris pondered the idea. "Like a sleeper?" he asked.

"More like a super-sleeper," Ivan clarified. "The children will have no idea of our intentions, as far as they're concerned, they're American. Until, of course, we need them.

The other men around the conference table were taking notes of what the two men were saying.

Boris puffed his cigar and a cloud of thick smoke formed around his large balding head. "If they don't know," he said. "then how will they ever be able to help us. They would have no training, and they wouldn't want to help us."

"We'll make them help us," Ivan said. "And they don't need training, they would be purely for information."

"What sort of information?" Boris asked.

"Anything that will keep us from being blown the fuck up," A man on the other side of the table said.

Boris puffed his cigar again as he considered the insane idea. "How would we get these children into America?" He asked.

"Impregnate American tourists?" Another man offered.

Boris laughed. "_What_ American tourists?"

"Adoption," Ivan said. "We could do it through adoption."


End file.
